


Lazy Morning

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amazing, Established Relationship, F/F, bees are married, epic person, glad I met her, it's lyd's future au again, shes great btw, this is just fluff, whiterose are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Ruby won't let Weiss get out of bed and there's a discussion about names.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Lazy Morning

Weiss grumbled, squinting. She forgot to close the curtains the night before. 

Life is good. The bees are married, Weiss is engaged to Ruby-

The white-haired Huntress let that one sink in again. 

Ruby stirred beside her, pressing her head into Weiss’ neck.   
“Close the curtains,” she grumbled.   
“You have to let me get up so I can do that,” Weiss chuckled softly, playing with the ends of Ruby’s hair.   
“Nope,” Ruby had her arms around Weiss and showed no sign of letting go any time soon. 

Weiss couldn't help but smile.   
“Ruby Rose,” she called quietly. They probably should get up, she thought, it'd be a bad idea to stay in bed all day. 

Ruby didn't respond verbally, just pulling Weiss closer. 

“Ruby Schnee,” this got the younger woman to crack open an eye.   
“Who said it was going to be Ruby Schnee?” 

Weiss giggled.   
“Who said it wasn't?” Ruby pouted, rolling so Weiss was trapped beneath.   
“I'm not letting you get up,”   
“Ruby,”   
“Nope. Not until you say it,”   
“Say what?” Weiss lifted an eyebrow, sending her partner a quizzical look.   
“Weiss Rose,” Ruby huffed.   
“Pfft. Ruby,”   
“What? I like it!”   
“We can talk about it if you let me get up?” Weiss tried, and failed, to persuade Ruby to move. 

Ruby shook her head.   
“Not until you say it,”   
“Fine. Weiss Rose. There, I said it,” 

Ruby grinned at her.   
“Told you it sounds better,”   
“Let me get up,” Weiss huffed, shuffling enough so she was at least sat up. 

The younger Huntress didn't even move an inch. Weiss rolled her eyes.   
“You dolt,” she leaned forwards, kissing Ruby’s head lovingly, “I love you,”   
“I love you too Weiss,” 

There was a heartbeat of silence. 

“You’re not going to let me up, are you?”   
“Nope!”

**Author's Note:**

> HI LYD YOU ARE GREAT YOU ARE AMAZING WE SHOULD DEFINITELY SLEEP I PROBABLY WONT BUT YOU SHOULD HERES MORE FUTURE AU FIC BECAUSE I LOVE IT 
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
